everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Basilica Isla
Akanni Owo is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Aje, the goddess of wealth and one of the Orishas from Yoruba Mythology. She is destined to be the next Aje. Being completely tired about the destiny conflict as a whole, Akanni sides with the neutrals. Character Personality Akanni is pretty chill. She is lax about destiny and very uninterested about taking sides. She doesn't get mad easily, nor does she get over excited usually. Her personality is just like her alignment, neutral. In her words, 'don't waste your life stressing.' This doesn't mean she won't have a burst of emotions. A few times, she has burst into tears or gotten mad at someone. She just tries to deny she has. Akanni also tends to hang out a lot with people from higher years. Even though a first-year would usually not be found hanging out with fourth-years, she does it anyways and has had practice easily deflecting snide comments or dissuading looks shot at her. She has been brought up in a Yoruba household, and holds Yoruba beliefs. When people rebel against authority, she simply smiles, thinking, 'If that person grew up the way I did, they would not be rioting like this.' She also has a tendency to kneel before her elders, as this is what has been expected of her. Appearance Akanni has rather caramel brown skin. Her skin is actually not as chocolate brown as her mother's, but it is not as light as her father's either. She possesses dark brown eyes. She has been told they are 'warm' a few times. She has dark brown hair that is straight and up to her shoulder. Her hair is always in an up-do of some sort. Usually, she puts her hair in a Yoruba hairstyle, signifying her roots. Akanni stands at a solid 5 foot 7 inches, taller than her agemates but similar to her actual peers. Hobbies and Interests Alchemy Akanni adores Alchemy. It is her favourite subject and something she would like to teach after she finishes her destiny. Akanni says that Alchemy is an interesting subject, and it is one of the few things she gets passionate about. Myths How They Go Main article: https://www.ancient-code.com/goddesses-yoruba-mythology/ How does Akanni Fit Into It? Akanni's mother met her father while she was at a clothing store. Their relationship eventually blossomed and turned into love. Akanni was the result of this and was chosen to be the next Aje. Viewpoint On Destiny Akanni is rather nonchalant on destiny. She thinks destiny is something you cannot evade, and as such, the destiny conflict is pointless. She acknowledges all Royals and Rebels, but refuses to take sides. Powers and Skills *'Kermakinesis:' Akanni has the ability to control coins, though to a low extent. Relationships Family Mother-Aje Akanni and her mother have a rather solid relationship, compared to a lot of parents and children. Aje's mother was the person that taught Akanni what she knows and who she needs to be. Akanni looks up to Aje, and is happy that she can just chill with her. She can be a little bit strict, but nonetheless, Aje loves Akanni and vice versa. Father- Efe Owo Akanni's father is just a mortal, but that doesn't mean he is estranged from Akanni's life. He calls Akanni his 'little caramel darling' and always has fun with her. Akanni loves her father and the fact that Efe and Aje have only kind words to say about each other is another plus. Akanni prefers her father's house to her mother's, because it is more homey. Friends Ife Oshogbo Akanni and Ife have known each other since forever. The fact that they are roommates just enforced this friendship, and now they are closer than ever. They share secrets, decide on outfits together and sing and dance together. Akanni doesn't like Ife's ambitious and sneaky methods, but nonetheless, is really glad to have her in her life. Enemies Akanni doesn't really have that many enemies, because she doesn't really like to get on people's bad side. When she does, all sorts of drama happens which is what she is trying to avoid. Romance Akanni's love life is completely blank. She doesn't really want a significant other, and most of the people she's met are not her type. Akanni has never fell in love, so therefore, she does not know her romantic or sexual orientation. Pet Mint is Akanni's pet golden monarch butterfly. She is Akanni's comfort and is lovely to Akanni. All places that are black usually are silver for Mint, and all places that are white usually are bronze for Mint. Class Schedule Period 1- Epics 101 Period 2- FEL Period 3- Muse-ic Period 4- Mythematics Period 5- Alchemy Period 6- Rogues and Assasins Trivia *Akanni has a special silver coin that she keeps with her and adores. She uses it when practicing her magic and incorporates it into her outfit however she can. *Akanni's favourite colours are golden yellow, silver and bronze. *Akanni writes in print. *Akanni's birthday is on the 18 of April. This makes her gemstone a diamond. *Akanni can speak fluent Yoruba. Unlike some people who speaks their mothertongue when angry, she speaks it when she is amused. *Akanni is actually a boy's name, but Aje decided that it stuck for her. A lot of people call her 'Little Boy' and she responds with 'Totally Masculine'. *Her name is pronounced as A-KO-NI, as opposed to A-KA-NI. *Akanni knows most people from Yoruba Mythology, and is the youngest out of all of them. Category:Yoruba Mythology Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Neutrals